


Missing Max

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Ivy helps a lost Max in a grocery store find his dads
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 22
Kudos: 254





	Missing Max

**Author's Note:**

> Another random outsider POV, I hope you guys like it!

Out of the corner of her eye, Ivy spotted a small child wandering around the store, looking lost. She was at the grocery store after school to pick up some things for her mum, but she was instantly distracted by the small boy. He couldn't have been more than four, and he had the most adorably messy hair. Placing the bag of flour in her basket, Ivy turned to the kid.

"Hey buddy, you look a bit lost, are you alright?" she asked

The kid nodded enthusiastically, "I'm very lost! Daddy told me not to leave his side, but then I got distracted and now I can't find them!" the kid had the most adorably rambling toddler voice, but seemed to be quite eloquent for his age.

"Would you like me to help you find him?" Ivy asked, crouching down to be on eye level with the boy

He looked up at her with shy blue eyes, "Yes please,"

"Okay, where did you last see him?"

"I can't remember," the kid said, looking sad

"That's alright, we can go to the front desk and get them to make an announcement," Ivy suggested

The kid shook his head determinedly, "No! Wanna find them on my own,"

"Okay, looks like we're going on an an adventure," Ivy smiled, the kid was too darn cute for her to refuse

"Yay! We're adventurers, Max and- oh, I don't know your name," Max said dejectedly

"My name's Ivy, but that's not as cool as your name, my brother's called Max too," Ivy told him as they set off down the isle

"I'm named after Daddy's little brother, he died before I was born," Max said in the nonchalant way only children can manage when talking about death.

Ivy was trying to work out what to say to that when a tall man with tattoos came running towards them, "Max!" he exclaimed, relief clear in his voice

"Daddy!" Max said and ran over to the man who picked him up as soon as he got there

"I turn my back on you for one second you little rascal and you disappear," the man said, shaking his head tiredly at Max

"Like the demins when you hit them with your arrows!" Max replied, "Poof!" he added, making a gesture of an explosion with his hands

The man smiled fondly, "Exactly like the demons,"

Max giggled and another harried looking man came into the isle, quickly walking over to where the man and Max were standing a few meters away from Ivy.

"You found him," he said with relief, hugging Max and the other man

"Yeah," the tattooed man said and the newcomer, who was very stylishly dressed for a supermarket, turned his attention to Max.

"What did Dad and I tell you about running off on us?" he asked Max

"Not to do it, sorry Bapak," Max replied looking sheepish before his expression brightened, "Me and Ivy were gonna go on an adventure to find you!" he added, pointing to where Ivy was standing, watching the adorable scene.

The man with the tattoos gave her a warm smile, as did the sparkly one, "Thanks for helping him," the one with the tattoos said

Ivy shrugged, "It's not a big deal, he looked lost so I figured I'd help him find his parents,"

"Still, thank you. The hell born brat does it so often," the sparkly man said with an eye roll, despite calling Max a hell born brat, he said it fondly.

"Magnus! Don't call him that," the tattooed man scolded while Max just giggled

"I can call him that, it's you who can't because it's infernally insensitive," Magnus replied with a teasing tone that implied they'd had this conversation before.

"Yeah! Bapak can call me that because he's part demin too, so can Aunty Cat," Max chimed in talking to his dad, "But you and Uncle Jace, and Aunty Izzy, and Uncle Simon, and Aunty Clary can't because you're all half angel,"

Normally Ivy would have just dismissed this as the ramblings of a toddler, but the quick and concerned look the two men shot her mad her think that there was some kind of truth to what the kid was saying. What that was, she would think about later.

"He's got a real imagination, hasn't he?" she laughed, trying to put the men at ease. It worked, both of them visibly relaxing.

"He does, I blame that on Magnus," the tattooed man said

"I do believe much of it has to do with you and your family too, Alec," Magnus replied

"Uncle Jace gave me a book on demino-lo-lo-loigy yesterday," Max said, struggling to produce demonology

"Did he? I think we'll have to leave that one for when you're a bit older," Alec told him and was met with an adorable pout.

"But he showed me a page on dragon demins, he said he'd written on it because they weren't extinct enough for you," Max replied

Alec shook his head, "That was years ago, I still can't believe he went and did that,"

"Would you really expect anything different from your brother, darling?" Magnus asked

Alec sighed, "No, this is exactly what I'd expect,"

"Seeing your brother sometimes makes me glad I don't have siblings," Magnus laughed

"Hey, they're going to be your in-laws some day," Alec replied

Magnus's face softened into a smile, "Yes, I suppose they will be,"

Ivy had just turned away to leave the family to their reunion and get back to her shopping when she heard Max say, "Ivy! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do the rest of my shopping Max, our adventure was a success, we found your dads," she said with a smile

"Why do you have to go," Max asked, sounding sad

"She has to finish getting groceries, blueberry, and so do we," Magnus explained softly

"Oh," Max pouted

"Hey Maxie, why don't we say thank you to Ivy for going on an adventure with you?" Alec suggested

"Okay!" Max agreed, instantly more upbeat, "Thank you Ivy!"

Ivy smiled at his adorableness, "Thank you Max, I had fun!"

"Seriously, thank you so much," Magnus told her sincerely

"Yeah, thank you," Alec added as the family walked away

Years later, Ivy would arrive at the Shadowhunter Academy to prepare to ascend so she could marry her boyfriend. She was surprised to see that the tattooed man (she now knows that they're actually runes), that she saw at the grocery store ten years ago was greeting new students alongside the dean. Turns out, the comment that Max made about his dads being part demon and part angel was actually literal. 

Ivy thought that there was something poetic about that, an angelic warrior and an immortal warlock creating a family together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was my first time trying to write kid-speak so please tell me how I went with that! As always, I would love to hear what you thought of this! On another note, I finished reading _Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda_ today and the ending was so freaking cute! As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
